


How long was I asleep?

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Mitchell is a drama queen, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Prompt fill for Yasi - How long was I asleep?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	How long was I asleep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/gifts).



> Thanks for clicking!
> 
> Warnings: Therapy mentions, anger management mentions, swearing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How long was I asleep?” Callum mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he woke up. His neck ached and his legs felt numb, and when he glanced at Ben his boyfriend’s face was less than impressed. 

Ben gestured to the empty cinema, and the final credits scrolling along the screen silently, mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“Oh,” Callum blushed, pressing the button on his seat to return it to upright, waves of guilt crashing in his stomach. “Shit, Ben I’m sorry -" 

“No, it’s alright.” Ben interrupted, squeezing the hand that was resting on Callum’s thigh. “You’re tired, I get it.” 

Callum winced at the detached tone, mouth opening to say something else, when Ben rose from his seat and grabbed his coat, leaving Callum to rush after him. 

He couldn’t believe Callum had done that. Mamma Mia 3 had had Ben excited since its announcement, and he’d reserved them tickets the second he could. They’d decided to make an evening of it, dinner first in a nice restaurant and then the film. A great time was had, Ben content at Callum’s side, laughing and joking, right up until the opening titles had rolled, only the first song of the film’s many musical numbers having passed, and Callum had reclined his chair back and fallen fast asleep. 

He was already in the car when Callum stumbled out of the cinema, brain sleep addled and body not fully awake. Serious debate was going on in Ben’s head as to whether he should just drive off, leave Callum here to make his own way home, show him how pissed off Ben was. He’d ruined their date, and Ben had spent most of the film annoyed, Callum’s snores distracting and enduring, even when Ben had poked and shoved him. 

The key had just been turned in the ignition, anger nearly winning out when Callum opened the passenger door, meekly climbing in. Angry as he was, Ben wasn’t going to ditch his boyfriend on the curb, and shame curled at having even entertained the idea. 

They sat in silence, Ben forcing himself to take calming breaths. If this had happened a few months ago he knew he’d have been going crazy, shouting and raging. But, since having his cochlear implant and the therapy Callum had insisted they both attend to deal with the plethora of issues they’d accumulated throughout their lives, he had been trying to control his temper better. He still cringed at the memory of their first couple’s session where Callum had admitted he felt like an emotional punching bag a lot of the time. That had been a turning point for Ben, and now he tried to remember everything he’d learned. 

“Ben, I’m sorry,” Callum started, the tense silence too awkward for him to cope with. “I know how much you were looking forward to tonight. I didn’t – I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I promise –“

“Can we talk about it at home babe?” Ben cut in. Anger was simmering in his veins still, frustration that had been built for the entire two hours Callum had been snoring embarrassingly beside him, and he really didn’t want to explode at Callum. The bags under his boyfriend’s eyes were dark and deep, his eyes drooping closed repeatedly as he sat beside him. A nod was his only response, then Callum was letting his eyes fall closed and head lean back against the headrest. 

Ben’s anger cooled, softened by warm affection for how cute his boyfriend was. Finally starting the car he drove for home, ignoring the evil little voice telling him to go hard and fast over the bumps to jolt Callum awake. It would be mean, and he didn’t want to be that nasty, vindictive person anymore. 

When they arrived he switched the car off and sat looking at Callum. He knew why Callum was so tired of course, had been helping him with it as much as he could. Gently, he shook his shoulder. 

“Cal,” He said. “Callum, wake up sleepy.” 

Blearily Callum blinked at him. “M’sorry Ben, m'so tired,” He mumbled through a yawn. Ben just smiled, the last of his anger evaporating. 

“I know you are baby,” He replied, sliding out of his seat and helping Callum out of his. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Ain’t got the energy for that tonight Ben,” Callum slurred as he climbed the stairs, swaying like a drunk. “Fucking paramedic shifts, who decided four days of twelve hour shifts was acceptable? I ain’t a robot.” 

Now Ben knew Callum really was knackered. His sweet-tempered darling would begin to rant and vent when he was really tired, reservations about being seen as ungrateful or dramatic dropped in the face of exhaustion. 

“I know babe, it’s ridiculous,” Ben placated, depositing his boyfriend on the bed and beginning to undress him. A big, slow hand swatted at him ineffectively. 

“Too tired Ben,” Callum mumbled, and Ben laughed in exasperation. 

“I’m getting you ready for bed you doughnut, not fucking you.” 

“Oh. Okay then.” Ben grinned as Callum started to aid him in removing his clothing, lifting his arms to take off his shirt, and standing up to get his trousers off. His shoes kicked off and everything was chucked in a heap, he collapsed backwards on the bed, shuffling until his head hit the pillow. Immediately his eyes fluttered shut, nuzzling into the inviting warmth of their bed. 

Ben watched him silently. Now that he wasn’t trying to focus on a film- that he had wanted to see for months – he could acknowledge one; how much Callum clearly needed a good night’s rest, the last few days having been his on-shift ones, and two; how beautiful he looked when he was asleep, worries and burdens usually hidden in the creases of his face lifted and gone. 

Sliding into bed beside him, Ben ran a hand delicately through Callum’s hair, not wanting to wake him. 

He was pissed about the film, but that was minor in comparison to how exhausted Callum was. Guilt twanged at how angry he had been. With a sigh Ben reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out his anger management diary, a gift from his therapist, filling it with the details of the evening. 

In the morning he would discuss things with Callum. It was obvious Callum felt bad about spoiling their date, even if he had been too tired to really express it beyond gentle words apologetic eyes. A small smile tugged at Ben’s lips as he thought about how he could convince Callum to try and earn his forgiveness. 

Snuggling down, he returned to watching Callum sleep, still able to see him so close up. He’d decided on a plan of action, how to deal with his residual anger and irritation and help Callum deal with his guilt. 

“I’ll let you sleep baby.” He whispered to Callum’s sleeping form. “Then in the morning, you and I are gonna watch all of the Disney channel original musicals. And you won’t be allowed to look away once.” 

Perfect revenge plotted, Ben fell asleep too, too busy imagining Callum’s horror at his plans for their day to bother being even slightly angry anymore. As they say, why get mad, when you can get even.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos, they're greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great da!


End file.
